


The pretty girl with a violin

by weirdoevolving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Karkat, Vriska and Kanaya goes to their favorite coffee shop after watching a movie that had Nic cage in it. Turns out that every Wednesday a nameless band plays. Vriska leaves while Kanaya and Karkat stays. One of the members of the band is a pretty blond who  plays the violin. For whatever reason kanaya feels draw to this girl.





	The pretty girl with a violin

"That movie was awful. The acting was so bad, and the CGI was ugly," Karkat complained as he pushed the door to the coffee shop open. "I wanted to ask for a refund." He held open the door for his two other friends. 

"Karkat, the movie wasn't that bad. You're just a bitch." Vriska said as she went to the front counter of the shop. Karkat and Kanaya followed.

“Shut up, Vriska. You only like it because it has Nic Cage in it," Karkat shot back, making Vriska blush. The pair were too busy fight to even look at the broad with all the drinks. The barista tried to ask them what they wanted but got nowhere. Kanaya, who just wanted coffee, told the barista their drinks orders before stepping in the argument. 

"If you two would like to stop fighting anytime soon, could you please help me find somewhere to sit. I've already ordered your drinks," Kanaya said as she walked away.

After looking for a few minutes, they found a table close to a window. Karkat and Vriska continued to talk about the movie while Kanaya sat back and listen, for the most part, only saying something when they got to the bee scene.

"That's my favorite part," Kanaya said.

"Why is that your favorite part," Vriska asked, clearly annoyed by Kanaya's comment.

"I think it was hilarious when he said, "No, not the bees" and they did it anyway," Kanaya replied, without a hint of sarcasm.

"You have to be joking." 

"No, I am 100 percent serious. That was my favorite part." Vriska decided not to say anything more and let it go. Their drinks were brought to them by a tired and grumpy looking guy.

"Here are your drinks. I hope you enjoy. Have a nice day," the guy said with a lisp as he set the drinks down and left, grumbling under his breath about how he hates this job.

"Wow, rude," Karkat said as he got his iced coffee.

"I would be too if I had to deal with someone like you." 

"Fuck you, Vriska. You're not much better than me." 

As Karkat and Vriska started to fight again, Kanaya ignored them in favor of watching a group of people beginning to set things up on the small stage near the back of the shop. A boy with square glasses was setting up a mic and an electric piano. He played a few keys on it, testing it to make sure it was working then turn to a boy wearing aviator sunglasses. He said something to him. Aviator glasses guy nodded and walked off somewhere. A girl with round glasses was strumming a guitar while she was talking to a barista.

"What the fuck are those assholes doing?" Karkat said when he finally noticed something was going on.

"If I had to guess, it's some open mic thing." Kanaya answer Karkat.

“Fuck no. Let's go. Open mic is always shitty." Virska said as she got up.

"I'm with Virska. I'm out of here," Karkat got up too, about to follow his friend. They started to head to the door but stopped when they notice that Kanaya wasn't with them. 

"What's the hold-up? Let's go," Virska said impatiently.

"I think I'm going to stay. I'm curious about this. You guys can go if you want too." Kanaya told her friends as she watched the boy with the aviator sunglasses came back onto the stage, followed by a pretty blond girl in a purple squiddles shirt. She was holding a violin and played a few strings on it then nodded to the boy with the square glasses.

"These things are never good, so let's get out of here. Plus, that guy wearing the sunglasses inside looks like an asshole," Vriska gestured to the door. 

"All of them can't be that bad," Kanaya said.

“Fine. I'm out of here. You coming with, Karkat?" Vriska asked, looking at the person in question. Karkat looked like he was trying to decide which is the better choice. After a minute Karkat sat down again.

" Really? Okay fine. I'll see you losers later," with that Vriska stomped out of the shop. Kanaya was about to ask Karkat why he chose to stay with her when the square glasses boy spoke into the mic.

“Hey everyone. I'm John Egbert. These are my friends. Dave Strider is playing the drums. The girl with the guitar is Jade Harley, and the other girl with the violin is Rose Lalonde." John said, pointing to each person. Rose and Dave just raised their hand john John said their name while Jade waved with a huge smile.

"We don't have a name yet since none of us can agree on John," John said, laughing as if it was a good joke. When no one else laughed, he cleared his throat before he continued taking.

"This song is called "Thanks for playing". We hope you enjoy it." John looked at his bandmates and nodded to them before he started to play along with Dave.

It started out sounding a bit like a music box, soft and light. Jade was the next to start playing. Her bass guitar gave the song more of a chill vibe to it. It went along well with the music box sound. Kanaya found herself tapping along. 

Despite Rose not playing anything yet, Kanaya couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl with the violin. 'When does she come in?' Kanaya thought to herself.

Almost as if Rose read Kanaya's thoughts, she put the violin under her chin and started to play. The sound of the violin was quiet at first as if it was trying to hide behind the other. Kanaya struggled to hear it. Then there was a small pause in the music. When it picked up again, the violin came out in full force.

Kanaya watched in awe as Rose played. Her fingers moved quickly on the strings, never staying on a note for too long. It was like watching a complicated dance with many steps, and Rose played as if it was as natural as breathing. The sound coming from the violin was magic. It put Kanaya under a spell. She couldn't look away from Rose.

As the song went on, the violin faded back as the others retook the spotlight. Despite this, Kanaya keeps her eyes on Rose. She wanted to hear more from her. She hoped that Rose would come back to the forefront but the song endedJohnh john playing the last notes.

Everyone clapped for the band. Even Karkat was clapping and was saying they were right. Kanaya mumble something like 'yeah totally' as she studied Rose.

Rose was standing in the back along with Dave while John and Jade smiled and waved at the people. The two were talking about something when Rose looked over at Kanaya. Her eyes were burned into Kanaya like she was issuing a dare to her. What the dare was, Kanaya had no clue what it was. All she knew was that she felt drawn to this mysterious girl who played the violin.

"Kanaya!" Karkat almost screamed into her ear. Kanaya jump and reluctantly looked away from Rose and at her friend.

“What?”

"Kan, I've been trying to ask what do you think, but you were spacing out. What were you staring at?" 

“Nothing. It was nothing." 

"Nothing my ass. What were you looking at?" Karkat looked over to the stage. John and the others were starting to put away their instruments. Jade was talking to Rose eagerly. Rose was nodding along with a faint smile on her face.

"Kanaya, were you staring at the girl with the violin or the one with the guitar?" Karkat asked.

"I wasn't staring at Rose or anyone else," Kanaya tried to sound as convincing as possible, but unfortunately, it didn't work.

"So you were staring at the one with the violin? Why? Do you like her?" 

"No, I don't like her. I never talked to her before. I think she was excellent is all." 

“Sure. Whatever you say." Kanaya and Karkat stayed for a bit longer talking, letting the shop calm down before leaving. The pair were about to leave when Karkat stopped.

"Hold it. I need to use the bathroom, "Karkat told Kanaya before heading to the bathroom. Not wanting to leave without her friend, Kanaya stood next to the door. She was bouncing on the heel of her feet when she felt someone walk into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." apologized a voice from behind her. Kanaya turned around to see who bumped into only to come face to face with none other than Rose Lalonde. She was pretty up close. Kanaya found it hard to talk.

"Uh... There's no need to say sorry. It was an accident." Kanaya said, hoping she wasn't blushing too hard. Up close, Kanaya can see that Rose had some freckles on her nose and that her eyes were a light purple. Her short blond hair framed her face nicely. Her skin was pale, almost like a porcelain doll. It took Kanaya a minute to notice Rose was holding her violin case in one hand and had a coffee cup in the other. 

"Here, let me get the door for you." Kanaya held the open the door. Rose thanked her and went through the door. She watched Rose walk to a van when she did something dumb. 

"I think you were terrific. I enjoyed the song." Kanaya blurted out before she could even think of what she was saying. Rose pause at the curb and turned back to look at her. Kanaya's face burns as she stood there, still holding the door open.

"I'm glad you liked it. We try our best to not sound like trash," Rose finally said after she studies Kanaya for a few minutes.

"Well, you don't sound like trash." 

"Good to know. Thank you-” 

"Kanaya." Kanaya quickly supplied.

“Kanaya. It's nice to hear you like our nameless band," Rose said with a smile. She started to walk away again when she stopped. "We are playing here every Wednesday from now on. I hope to see you here again." Rose then continued to walk away, not waiting for Kanaya's answer. 

Rose walked over to a van where John, Jade, and Dave were and climbed in. The van pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared around the corner. Kanaya finally let the door close.

"What the fuck was that," Karkat asked as he appeared next to her.

"I was holding the door open for someone." 

"It looked like you were talking to someone." 

"I wasn't. They just said thank you. Come on, let's go Karkat," Karkat eyed Kanaya suspiciously, but he still let Kanaya leave without asking anything.

“Okay. Whatever I guess," Karkat opened the door and walked out.

"I think we should come back here on Wednesday," Kanaya said as they made their way to her house.

"Why Wednesday?" 

"No reason. I just heard that Wednesday is the best day to come here and get coffee." 


End file.
